howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Captured Quaken
A Captured Quaken first appears in the third expansion pack of School of Dragons, "Battle for the Edge". Biography ''Captured by Dragon Hunters When Fishlegs and the player go to Dark Deep to study the Catastrophic Quaken, they find a caged Prickleboggle and an upset Quaken. Fishlegs theories that a group of Dragon Hunters captured the Prickleboggle but were driven out by the Quaken. Fortunately, Harald arrives on the island in the next moments and, guided by the player, opens the cage. The Prickleboggle heals the Quaken with its blast, happy to be free again. Fishlegs then tells the player to mount the Prickleboggle and go to the Edge so that the Quaken would follow it there. He indeed followed and soon they arrived on the Edge. The Quaken rolled up and smashed into Fishlegs' wall, but it didn't fall, making Fishlegs state that "it got the Quaken approval". After Harald betrays the Dragon Riders, Snotlout tells the player to go to Dark Deep and check on Fishlegs. When the player arrives, Fishlegs informs him/her that the hunters took the Quaken but left the Prickleboggle. Fortunately, the player manages to infiltrate into the Dragon Hunter camp, with the help of Harald. The player finds the Quaken in a cage, with Dragon Root arrows. The player takes them off and opens the cage. The Quaken then angrily destroys the Hunters' camp and breaks out, returning to Dark Deep. Confrontation with Stormheart Soldiers In the ''School of Dragons Expansion, "Wrath of Stormheart", the (formerly) Captured Quaken defends Dark Deep when Nikora's soldiers attack the island. He is struck by some sort of poison, and his companion Prickleboggle is exhausted from fighting. The player brings fish to the Prickleboggle to boost his energy to heal the Quaken. The attack on Dark Deep was only a diversion while Nikora took over Auction Island. Physical Appearance This Quaken has a different coloration than most of its species. He is light gray with red spots all over his body. Appearances Trivia *It may be possible that this dragon is Tormentor, a Catastrophic Quaken that appears in Dragons: Race to the Edge, although it wasn't confirmed for sure. Gallery Prickleboggle and Quaken 1.png Prickleboggle and Quaken 2.png Quaken 2.png Quaken 3.png Quaken 4.png Quaken 5.png Quaken 6.png Caged Catastophic Quaken 1.png Caged Catastrophic Quaken 2.png Quaken 7.png Quaken 8.png SOD-WrathOfStormheart-DarkDeep-CQ-PB.JPG|In "Wrath of Stormheart" Expansion Catastrophic Quaken Introduction.png Quaken Protections.png Symbiotic Relationship Between Catastrophic Quakens and Prickleboggles.png Quaken Prickleboggle Mutualism.png Helpful Prickleboggle Trapped in a Cage.png Catastrophic Quaken Cage Damage.png Clearing the Hunter Traps.png Catastrophic Quaken as a Wall Tester.png Where are the Gronckles and Quaken.png Dark Deep Gronckles Captured.png Dragon's Edge Wall Can Withstand a Quaken.png Harald Captured the Quaken and Abandoned the Prickleboggle.png Quaken Trusted Harald.png List of Captured and Safe Dragons.png Dragon Hunters Can't Wake the Quaken.png Check that the Quaken is Sleeping.png Searching for the Quaken.png Quaken is Free and Find Bandit.png Site Navigation Category:Boulder Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Males Category:Tamed Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Game Characters